Silver and Red
by Chosen Undead Naruto
Summary: Naruto finds something else within the forbidden scroll, after getting kage bushin on the first try. Now with what he found a true Terror will rise across the nations... a terror named the Bloody Silver Twins... *Notice* under going rewrite, "Silver and Crimson"
1. Chapter 1

Normal "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ '

Biju/Biju-cloak Jinchuuraki" **Speech** " ' _ **Thoughts.**_ ' " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Shouting " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Unknown entity possessed Naruto "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ ' "using _word_ emphasis"

Unknown Entity 1 " _Mental Speech_ " or ' _Thoughts._ ', Naruto Speech to Unknown Entities/Kyuubi within himself " _Sure… just no fire_ "

Unknown Entity 2 " _ **Mental Speech**_ " to Naruto or ' _ **Thoughts.**_ '

 **Flashback:** text in flashback **End flashback:**

[+] Scene change [+]

++ into and out of mindscape ++

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chapter 01:

Naruto sat reading the Forbidden Scroll, he had just got the Kage Bushin and wanted more techniques. He reached for the scroll only to notice he had a large cut on his hand, he shrugged and opened the scroll and his blood landed on the image of a scythe crossed with a blade that had a chain attached to the pommel inside a circle. Then slowly a scythe began to emerge while the blade and chain just shot straight to where his heart was but the saber never reemerged, he could feel it slowly merging with his blood… he shivered.

He then noticed that a single item considered clothing rose from the circle completely erasing any trace of, a single glove with a large red gem having a silver orb of metal in the center. The scythe slowly merged with the gauntlet until there was no trace of it, nor the gem it had merged into. Then slowly he heard a voice say " _Child, you have much to learn and do before you can wield my weapon, or the one that binds you to me._ " The voice made Naruto shiver in fright, due to the voice having a cold almost corpse-like… but then he heard it " _So… you are the one that was condemned… just like my deceased partner. You are just like the one who condemned me to be stuck bound to the scythe that killed him. He stated that it was best he finally be slain and let what was left of his broken soul find what it deserved… bastard decided to fuse his own blade with my scythe._ " The voice paused before sounding like a person betrayed by the person who they absolutely trusted, the person one would go to Hell and back if asked to, and then it continued " _See the thing was his blade was the only one that could truly kill him. He did it without my knowing… so when he faced me after his goals were finished, he told me to strike him first before his blade was unleashed._ " The voice now sounded like a person who had known that death is inevitable, but still tried to live beyond their limits. " _He told me that the final lesson was for the student to end the master so nobody could else could know the way they worked. The only thing was I knew that his soul would stay like he wanted… so I sealed the remains of his soul inside that chain blade… fool died because I separated the part that wanted death into the chain. Though he got his revenge, for my betrayal of his teachings, when I was bound to my own scythe… his words were "My student may have become the master… but they betrayed the master before they became the master… now you will suffer like I will. We are now forever bound together… we are bound by the gauntlet we have. Your glove fused with my bracer and the two gems we wear… my treacherous love." and then well we both got stuck in these items._ " The voice silenced itself, but Naruto could hear the slight crying so he tried to comfort the voice only to receive " _I know what he trained me to do all along, but love can be just as bad as evil, he trained me to kill him… even after I told him that I loved him. The thing was he told me that loving a person with no true heart, anything that makes emotions, is destroying your own heart and living forever with only the lasting emptiness that forces you to survive._ "

Then after that, he felt the voice vanish and then he heard Iruka yell at Mizuki to stop saying something was forbidden. Then Mizuki shouted out "NARUTO YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX! NOW DIE, DEMON FOX!" Naruto sighed before going to stop the massive ass shuriken. He, instinctually he knew how to call on the blade that had become "his" when he bonded to the voice and the chain-blade, and so he said "Revel in insanity, Shadefire." Just as the shuriken was about to meet his hand, a long crimson chain with silver spikes looking like fire appeared in his hand. On the end of the chain was a knife, the handle was about four inches long, an inch wide and a quarter of an inch thick, covered in black rope crossing back and forth until it formed two tassels, seven and a half inches long. The blade was eight inches long, one and a quarter inches wide along with one eighth of an inch thick, the metal was toned almost a dull manila and placed to cover most of the blade was a pattern on skull outlines on the metal. Over all the entire blade was rather terrifying, with the chain moving making it dance almost as if it were alive… Naruto heard a muttered " _How… ironic, even uses Desecrated Healing Fang the same way…_ " Then he felt a slight pain in his right eye and for an instant he saw silver energy forming into a gauntlet on the hand holding the chain-blade, but it vanished just as quickly as it came.

He also noticed that he could faintly hear a whisper in his head, telling him to send Fang into the traitor's skull, but he ignored it for the most part. He did send Fang into Mizuki's leg before pulling Fang back and sending it into Mizuki's shoulders, effectively disabling the traitor. Then he heard the voice say " _Just end the little greedy fucker… otherwise you will just end up being a wuss who has no bite to go with his bark._ " Naruto sighed and went to finish him when he felt someone stop him, the thing was nobody was there and then the voice said " _Damn, not all bark… quite a bit of bite… and willing to end or save a life, we might just get along._ " Naruto sighed then he thought of the chain retreating inside himself while the knife stayed, surprisingly it worked.

Then as he went to pick up the traitor he felt something almost like fur try to grab his neck and then he heard " **So you're my jailer? I guess you can be of some use, just don't know what yet. Also get the creepy girl-scythe whatever to quit glaring at me, she makes me nervous as hell due to the fact she has that demented chain coiled around her with her two scythes merging with it to look like wings. Disturbing because the chain is large enough to mimic one, if it had a head part… and the fire enveloping it is SILVER… most fire isn't silver without some element being added, but I don't know of one that makes it silver.** " Then Naruto noticed that he and Iruka had reached the village, and they were passing a shop on the to the Hokage tower.

He saw his reflection had a girl about his age with silver hair and a red eye on the right side of her face while the left had red hair and blue eyes. The little he saw of her body was that she was fairly curvy but she was thin… almost like she ran a lot or she just developed like she was meant to cause anybody to do what she wanted no matter what they preferred in people. He noticed that her image had the chain acting as a belt and something akin to a tail… which made him actually think she looked slightly hot, before he realized just what he thought and shut his mind up.

He noticed they had reach the Hokage tower and he felt that something was missing… until he smelled a coppery scent along with sulfur and suddenly he found a silver fire tendril leaking out of a cut on his arm. He was about to freak out when he saw the tendril seemed to burn a coiling pattern into his skin, before adding a knife to the outer most end of the chain. He noted that then flames then retreated into the wound and seemed to heal it seamlessly. He noted that at random times, images that weren't his memories seemed to rush to the forefront, before fading slowly back into the shadows. He noticed that they had arrived at the Hokage tower, and suddenly he felt the image's source seem to fade into the shadows as if it wanted him to be at full attention. Then as Iruka lead him up to the Hokage's office, Naruto suddenly heard a new voice " _ **So you are the new Thirteenth. If you end up like I had, with that fool who realized that he was truly immortal and sought an end to himself, then I will tear you mind asunder and ensure you are in an unholy amount of pain before slowly burning you from the inside out… boy.**_ "

The new voice faded and Naruto noticed that he was about to enter the Hokage's office. He simply thought ' _So I am now bound to two entities I know very little about, and a giant fox with an odd way of viewing everything… I must be very unlucky or the deities somehow get twisted amusement from this…?_ ' Then he reported his side of the scroll incident minus the chain-blade and the scythe-person… or at least until the Hokage then sighed and said "Naruto aren't you forgetting something, like where that dagger on your hip or the fact that you have a chain waving around behind you like it is a tail…?" Naruto then stiffened and felt the first voice appear " _Allow me to explain the new items, and I will, but I need you permission to use your body…_ " he then thought " _Okay… though you will need to explain all this to me later…_ "

Then Naruto felt a warm sensation spread before he noticed that he had fire surrounding him, then he suddenly was in a sewer in front of a big ass cage. He said "What the hell… oh shit." From the depths of the darkness within the cage came a giant-ass fox with nine tails looking confused at Naruto. " **What the fuck… I thought that scythe-girl was my roommate not you meat bag.** "

Naruto then said "Wish I knew where I was… wait. Giant fox, check. Nine tails, check. Giant fox with nine tails, double check. Either you are the Kyuubi or a figment of my imagination… or insanity which is more relevant considering I have heard three voices in my head in the last day…" Kyuubi was surprised then shrugged " **Not imaginary so guess I am the Kyuubi… though you seem to just think that today is normal, why is that?** " Naruto shrugged then said "You seen my life? It isn't pretty, like the girl with the scythe wings from before"

[+] With Naruto's body [+]

The first unknown entity had taken over to explain the situation, but the surge of chakra they released had every person in the room ready to kill them.

"Um… is trying to kill a boy of twelve normal here? If so, then don't, cause my roommate and I both have been suppressing the beast to keep the kid from becoming what my teacher had… and killing him would release it. The thing though is two hundred tails, twenty wings, thirteen heads… each wing is two hundred tails, and each head is twenty wings so do the math of the total tail count…"

The shinobi did so and realized that the count was fifty two thousand tails, over five thousand seven hundred seventy seven times the Kyuubi… godlike levels of energy. The shinobi not really wanting to chance it backed off and allowed the possessed Naruto to explain the surge and the knife.

Then afterwards they saw a blush show up on the possessed Naruto's face, and then they heard him mumble something about blondes being sinful amounts of innocent.

++ With Naruto and Kyuubi ++

"though I wish it were, she was really pretty… borderline goddess levels of pretty." Naruto suddenly found himself no longer facing Kyuubi, but rather a massive creature resembling a scaled man the size of Kyuubi with massive wings and lots of tails.

It said " _ **So you are my successor… you don't look like much, but neither did my human form. Look kid, I am willing to cut you a deal. All your part is, is that you get my ex-student and your**_ _P_ _artner_ _ **to move on from her crush on me to be free to love someone else, and I will give you all the power our rank entails. I also will throw in some techniques only we can use… since it is a bloodline of sorts.**_ " The creature went silent as Naruto thought on the deal, both the good and bad of it, and Naruto said "Hey, it looks like we have a deal." The creature decided to ask one more thing " _ **Kid, if the other two ask where you went say you were drawn to an inferno, and to make conversing easier just call me Tercera until your end of the deal is done, then you can call me Unza.**_ "

Naruto suddenly felt his right eye begin to feel like it was burning up. Then he began to fade in a silver flame, and he vanished as Unza suddenly was engulfed in silvery red flames that rushed to form a skinny figure with a silver eye in his right socket and a crimson eye in his left.

Then Unza said " _Chiyumi needs to move on, otherwise she will become like I did… a broken soul and a deadly monster._ " Then the flames suddenly darkened and the figure was replaced by the earlier form. " _ **Shut up fool. You choose to become this way.**_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ '

Biju/Biju-cloak Jinchuuraki" **Speech** " ' _ **Thoughts.**_ ' " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Shouting " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Chiyumi possessed Naruto "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ ' "using _word_ emphasis"

Chiyumi " _Mental Speech_ " or ' _Thoughts._ ', Naruto Speech to Entities within himself " _Sure… just no fire_ "

Tercera/ Unza " _ **Mental Speech**_ " to Naruto or ' _ **Thoughts.**_ '

 **Flashback:** text in flashback **End flashback:**

[+] Scene change [+]

++ into and out of mindscape ++

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chapter 02

 **Last time:**

Naruto suddenly found himself no longer facing Kyuubi, but rather a massive creature resembling a scaled man the size of Kyuubi with massive wings and lots of tails. It said " _ **So you are my successor…**_ " Naruto thought on the deal, both the good and bad of it, and Naruto said "Hey, it looks like we have a deal." then he heard. " _ **Kid, if the other two ask where you went say you were drawn to an inferno, and to make conversing easier just call me Tercera.**_ " Naruto suddenly felt his right eye begin to feel like it was burning up. Then Unza said " _Chiyumi needs to move on, otherwise she will become like I did… a broken soul and a deadly monster._ _ **Shut up fool. You choose to become this way.**_ "

 **Currently:**

++ with Kyuubi ++

Naruto suddenly found himself facing the fox again, and he could still feel the burning in his right eye. After a few seconds he no longer felt a burning, but rather a feeling almost as if he was healing. Slowly as the feeling grew he also felt something tearing away at his chest and then he heard the voice of Tercera " _ **You must not fight it, for if you fight your power then it will fight back…**_ " after several seconds Naruto felt the burning cease and touched his chest. He felt something smooth and round radiating heat and, also chilling everything around it. Then he suddenly heard " _Fox, I managed to explain the situation, but something similar to_ that entity _formed. Also the Hokage wants to speak with him._ "

++ outside world ++

Naruto suddenly found himself back in control of his body, but his sight was odd. The right side of his sight seemed to be in hyper-focus picking up every detail including the temperature of cells also he could tell that his mind was rapidly collecting organizing and filing all those details away at a thousand times a second. Then he shook his head and said "Weird… and what the hell, are shadows supposed to give off heat?" The Hokage stiffened along with all the ANBU, and then with a hand signal the ANBU appeared and took up positions around the Hokage. Then Naruto seemed to narrow his gaze and everyone could feel the chakra he was sending into his eye.

Naruto heard " _ **Kid, try focusing your energy into your right eye, while thinking of a blade made of fire appearing directly center of your vision, at the range you want the blade to form at. Lastly call out…**_ "

Naruto then focused a large amount of chakra into his right eye, unknowingly causing it to become silver with black sclera and crimson pupils, then called out "Transcending Crescent." A few seconds after he called out that phrase, a silver-red blade appeared running through directly across from the picture of the Fourth Hokage. After three seconds another ANBU appeared, with the kanji for ROOT written on their mask, the fire-blade impaling them through the heart. Then Naruto walked up and removed the blade from the now dead ANBU, and said "That idiot should have listened to the Hokage, not stayed hidden… oh well, one less idiot." Then suddenly Naruto heard " _Uh… idiot… quit sending energy to your eye, you might force it to stay that way forever… and you would end up like my last partner. So quit sending energy to your eye!_ " Suddenly Naruto felt a chill, even worse than the chill surrounding the orb in his chest, go down his spine and he quickly quit sending energy to his eye. Then as his vision stayed the same, he noticed that he now felt stronger and that something was trying to wrap around his body rather something trying to wrap around his waist. He focused on that feeling, by instinct, trying to get it to loosen. Then as he felt it loosen, he saw a tail that looked like a spinal cord but had reddish-silver fur cover half of each vertebra.

Then suddenly Naruto felt something on his back, and turned to find it was a katana, one that curved slightly and had a wooden handle and sheath, along with a silver cloth wrapping around Naruto's torso. Then Naruto heard " _Idiot do you want them to figure out that something else resides in you? Cause they will..._ " Naruto then noticed that the Hokage was motioning him to leave, with a smile.

Naruto was approaching his apartment when he saw a group of ninjas and civilians, all armed and muttering something about a demon brat.

Naruto turned, hoping that nobody saw him, but alas it was in vain. One Chunin saw Naruto and shouted "There's the demon brat, get it!" Suddenly Naruto felt the chain around his waist begin to uncoil while he took a step back, and then the chain's bladed tip shot forward slamming into the Chunin who spoke. He died instantly, the spike running through his heart and lungs. Then as the mob realized what happened, an ANBU appeared.

"What happened here?" The ANBU asked, as the mob began to ready themselves to rush Naruto. One particularly stupid civilian spoke up "We were all going to the bar when the demon attacked us. He came from out of nowhere, killed that ninja saying we were next." The ANBU turned to Naruto, noting the defensive stance and rage in his eyes. "You all are under arrest." Naruto was ready to rush off when he saw the mask, and heard "Uzumaki, the council requests your presence." Naruto nodded and started walking towards the Kage Tower.

As he walked heard " _So this is your normal life? Well if so my opinion of you went up._ " Then as he approached the door to the Tower, he felt a presence partly grasp his right eye, then he heard " _ **If you want partner, I can unlock the secondary version of the current of capabilities. Though it will hurt a lot.**_ " Naruto stopped and then responded " _Sure, just get it through with, want to have time to check the new capabilities tonight._ " and then he felt the energy through his body.

The energy felt like he was on fire, and also submerged in ice at the same, all in all it was very disorienting and painful. Naruto felt like his body was fragmenting and collapsing inward, then suddenly he felt a fire begin burning within his right eye and the center of his chest.

Next thing he knew, he felt a cold chill envelope him and the burning feeling faded. Naruto noticed that his body had gotten to the Hokage's office. As he knocked to see if the Hokage was informed of the Council Meeting, he heard the voice " _So, why are you bowing to the whim of some foolish mortals? The fools seem to be just like any wealthy deluded fool... along with arrogant and annoying._ " Naruto sighed before responding " _I am not sure if Jiji knows about this meeting, I should inform him, along with getting where it is._ " Naruto heard "Come on in." and opened the door, noting that the Hokage wasn't doing paperwork currently, before asking "Um... Jiji... Did you know about the council meeting?". His answer was the Hokage looking enraged and shouting "ANBU go get the Shinobi Council... NOW!" Naruto saw animal masked shinobi rush to obey the Hokage. "Jiji... You didn't call for the meeting?" The Hokage sighed before responding "No Naruto I didn't call for the meeting... I assume the Civilian Council called for the meeting... You were summoned for it right? They have no jurisdiction over Shinobi nor Shinobi affairs... They finally overstepped their boundaries... Now I can get rid of them."

Naruto felt Tercera partially control his right eye, then felt a slight burning before his vision improved and he felt as though the excess energy he always had went down somewhat. As he followed the Hokage he kept thinking of what the Civilian Council wanted with him... suddenly the answer was clear.

They wanted to try exiling him, or execute him. If they want a monster, well they would get one. Suddenly Naruto heard " _Naruto... No don't kill them, you should prove them wrong along with cause fear to grip their hearts and consume their minds..._ " Then Naruto heard another voice " **I agree with her, let them reap what they have sown..** " As Naruto prepared to enter the room the council convened in, he heard " _ **Show those insolent mortals your strength... My childe. Show them why our family is not to be fucked with. **_ "

Naruto, so entranced with the revelation, that he missed the fact Tercera had said "our" instead of your. Then as he stepped through the door, he felt a burning in his forehead, he paused before clutching at his forehead. All eyes turned to the Yamanaka , who shrugged before saying "Wasn't me." Suddenly a demonic feeling filled the room, then a loud ripping and cracking sound filled the room. Suddenly everyone noticed blood beginning to leek from Naruto's forehead, and would have rushed towards him except the waving tail with the blade wrapped up kept them at bay.

As the pressure weighing down on them seemed to reach a crescendo, the ripping and cracking sounds did as well, as did the blood leaking from his forehead, before suddenly a black line seemed to tear it's way on Naruto's forehead. An eye broke forth from the line. The sclera were black, the iris was silver with 12 crimson commas circling the center, the pupil was mostly golden but it had a crimson slit like a Fox's at the heart of the pupil. Then a voice called out " **So he manged to awaken the Hydral Eye... He surpassed my rate in advancing... Atta boy kid...** "

All the civilians seemed to decide that was the demon when suddenly a voice called out "What the hell fox" As soon as that was said a pillar of energy shot upwards and soon formed a girl above Naruto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ '

Biju/Biju-cloak Jinchuuraki" **Speech** " ' _ **Thoughts.**_ ' " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Shouting " **using** _ **word**_ **emphasis** "

Chiyumi possessed Naruto "Speech" ' _Thoughts._ ' "using _word_ emphasis"

Chiyumi " _Mental Speech_ " or ' _Thoughts._ ', Naruto Speech to Entities within himself " _Sure… just no fire_ "

Tercera/ Unza " _ **Mental Speech**_ " to Naruto or ' _ **Thoughts.**_ '

 **Flashback:** text in flashback **End flashback:**

[+] Scene change [+]

++ into and out of mindscape ++

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Chapter 03

 **Last time:**

Naruto suddenly found himself facing the fox again, and he could still feel the burning in his right eye. " _ **Kid, try focusing your energy into your right eye, while thinking of a blade.**_ " Naruto suddenly found himself back in control of his body, but his sight was odd. The right side of his sight seemed to be in hyper-focus picking up every detail including the temperature of cells also he could tell that his mind was rapidly collecting organizing and filing all those details away at a thousand times a second. Then he shook his head and said "Weird… and what the hell, are shadows supposed to give off heat?" As the pressure weighing down on them seemed to reach a crescendo, the ripping and cracking sounds did as well, as did the blood leaking from his forehead, before suddenly a black line seemed to tear it's way on Naruto's forehead.

The sclera were black, the iris was silver with crimson commas circling the center, the pupil was mostly golden but it had a crimson slit like a Fox's at the heart of the pupil.

Then a voice called out " **So he manged to awaken the Hydral Eye... He surpassed my rate in advancing... Atta boy kid...** "

 **Currently:**

All the civilians seemed to decide that was the demon when suddenly a voice called out "What the hell fox?!" As soon as that was said a pillar of energy shot upwards and soon formed a girl above Naruto.

Naruto suddenly felt someone grab him and then he saw a small fox roughly the size of a pug with nine tails waving behind it, and it was sitting on a girl around 5 foot 10 inches, her two hair colors of red and white hair flowing to mid back stopping just above her butt which was roughly 30 inches around, and part of her hair went over her shoulders stopping just before reaching her mid c-cup to low d-cup breasts. Her mismatched red and blue eyes watched everyone for several seconds before she spoke "So which one of you idiots am I going to kill first... Maybe the pink haired wench, maybe the one-eyed scarecrow imitator, maybe the one who speaks first after this..." Everyone heard a sigh before Naruto said "Look I normally want them dead, but with all that could happen as political fallout for the death of one or two idiots, I don't want to deal with it."

Naruto then looked the girl straight in the eyes... and she said "Normally I would rip your nuts off then force feed you your nuts, but since we are bound to each other I will spare you... If only for preservationary measures." Then the fox sighed before disappearing, the girl then turned to Hurizen Sarutobi and said "I will not stand by and let you harm the person I am bonded to. He will either be given an adequate teacher, be given to someone who wouldn't care about fluffy as an apprentice or be trained by you directly."

Then something seemed to glow in Naruto's chest, and suddenly a voice called out " _ **All of you are utter dumbasses in the few memories of the kid that I could access, if the kid lacks the qualities of a Shinobi, then so do most Shinobi especially ANBU, he can out run them, and the best part most of you fools need to distract the ANBU when they are after you, yet this kid does it with no distractions only speed and stamina... Think on that, insolent mortals... Chiyumi gaurd the kid well, he is MY heir in all endeavors I am related to... And also I order you to train the kid in our clans ways.**_ "

The glow and voice quit at the same time. Then Chiyumi rushed to Naruto and seemed to decide that he deserved some punishment for not mentioning the being that just talked... then as Naruto recovered from the beat down Chiyumi gave him he started to mutter under his breath.

Suddenly a cough caused Naruto and Chiyimi to look at the source, which was the other occupants in the room, mainly the Ninja Council, the Elder Council and the Hokage's Advisory Council, along with the Hokage, all of whom where sweatdropping and suddenly Naruto and Chiyumi both pointed at each other and said "She started it!"/"He started it!" Then the Council decided to get the meeting over, and the rest that followed was nothing important just discussing whether Naruto was to be a ninja, and evidence provided by Chiyumi ended up making a statement that caused the Council to rethink their statements on Naruto not being up to standards.

Once the meeting was over, Chiyumi walked with Naruto to his apartment. Both made it back safely and also learned more about each other such as Naruto learning Chiyumi likes Pocky, wolves, camping, pranking, full moons, star gazing, making enemies suffer, blood and foxes, while Chiyumi learning that Naruto had a love of gardening, pranking, hunting, moonlit walks, camping, hammocks, tranquil areas, nature, vampires and foxes.

Both also learned that they both were more nocturnal, preferring to be most active at night, both also tended to sleep with little clothing, due to their bodies tending to be higher temperature then normal people's bodies.

Naruto was training the next day when he suddenly felt a cold feeling on his left hand, rather on each finger, and suddenly he found one ring on each finger. Each ring bore an eye and something that glinted in each eye's pupil. He focused a minor amount of energy into the rings and saw something lash out and nearly slash apart the wall to his apartment. Chiyumi came over to see what the racket was, but saw the rings and the minute glinting wires waving around as if they had a mind of their own, then she sighed. "Damn why did you have to manifest the rings of Desecration... Oh well, you are His heir normal is always going to fight you every step of the way. Anyway, I will teach you a few techniques in the morning, put them away please." Naruto simply thought it, and the wires retreated inside the respective eyes.

Soon both Naruto and Chiyumi were laying in a bed, with Chiyumi resting her head on Naruto's chest while he had a hand on her hips to keep her from rolling to lay flat on him. Not that she was heavy or ugly, he just wasn't willing to do anything more then sleep and only sleep as in rest recover and sort through memories sleep not lay with someone and proceed to fuck them sleep. After a few his breathing evened out and Chiyumi's eyes opened before she muttered "So you choose him as the one to claim your existence, huh, just means I will have to kill you when I see you later... my master... my love... My brother..." She soon fell back asleep, and managed to roll to an embarrassing position for Naruto wake up in.

Naruto woke up to see Chiyumi in that position on top of him, and promptly screamed. Rather he tried to, but Chiyumi had managed to cover his mouth with her hand while asleep. After a few seconds she removed her hand and ground into him, the reaction was very humorous for her. Naruto bolted upright and took off like the Devil was upon him, which he thought She was, after all Chiyumi did seem sadistic and cruel along with willing to kill and spare lives at but a thought or whim. Anyway it was an hour later that Chiyumi had managed to calm Naruto down, and asked him a question "So want to learn something from before shinobi? If so I will tell you a story from the Beast who's eye you have there." She pointed to the Hydral Eye, "I will also say, Naruto if you want to hear this story then bring the Beast out as he is integral to it as the hero and the villian..." Naruto asked how to bring Tercera out, when he felt some energy leaking out and covering a nearby. Slowly the energy took form, showing Unza in his human form along with ten tails waving behind him and four wings emerging from his back, before he dropped to the ground as Chiyumi slammed her scythe into his head with the blade piercing his skull. Only for him to scream out an "OW!" then ran in circles until tripping over his tails. Then after around three hours, the three got the story told and Naruto had to go to the academy for team placements.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.


End file.
